brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Gyro
- Saki = - Quaisyorian = - Razan = }} |caption1= |series=TBA |name=TBA |owners=TBA |status=TBA }} The Gyro is an item used by by several characters in Ultraman R/B and Ultraman Quaisya. There are 4 different Gyros in R/B, while there are at least 5 more gyros in Ultraman Quaisya: * R/B Gyro: The transformation device for Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. There is one for each of them. * AZ Gyro: Used by Makoto 'A'i'z'en to both summon monsters and transform into Ultraman Orb Dark. It is identical in appearance to the other R/B Gyros. * R/B Gyro -Saki Mitsurugi Specification-: A repainted version used by Saki Mitsurugi, which can make monsters evolve or power-up. It is stated to be the first R/B Gyro created. * Quaisyorian Gyro: The transformation device for Ultraman Crelatiso, Ultraman Alyaqua, and Ultrawoman Arcanctus. There is one for each of them. * OS Gyro: Used by Katsutoshi Onishi to both summon monsters and transform into Dark Zelial or Dark Orb-Zagi. It is identical in appearance to the other Quaisyorian Gyros. * Quaisyorian Gyro -Razan Onishi Specification-: A repainted version used by Razan Onishi, which can be used to transform into Dark Colossus. History R/B Gyros TBA Quaisyorian Gyros TBA Functions - With Orb Ring Neo = - Orb Dark Mode = * Dark Origium Ray: A dark version of Ultraman Orb's Origium Ray, and Orb Dark's signature Ultra Beam. To activate this attack, the Orb Ring NEO is set onto the AZ Gyro and the handles are pulled thrice. }} }} - Saki’s Gyro = * R/B Crystal Scanning: Like the other Gyros, Saki's Gyro can scan R/B Crystals: ** Kaiju Summoning: A R/B Crystal based on a Kaiju allows Saki to summon the corresponding Kaiju. The Gyro she uses seemingly makes them evolve as well. ** Transformation: Like the other Gyros, Saki's Gyro allows her to transform into Kaiju as well. When lent to Makoto Aizen, he uses it to transform into Grigio King. }} - Ultraman Quaisya = - With Fusion Gyro= Without the Fusion Gyros, the hosts of Crelatiso, Alyaqua, and Arcanctus cannot transform into their respective Ultras. * Transformation/Form Change: After scanning the activated Gyro with a Quaisyorian Crystal inserted, the Fusion Gyro can be used to Fusion Rise into Crelatiso, Alyaqua, or Arcanctus. However, unlike a Riser, it only has three possible crystal combinations that will work: Primitive Origium (Geed Primitive + Orb Origin), Mebium Slugger (Mebius + Ultraseven), and Zero Beyond (Zero + Beyond Crystal (Ginga + X + Victory + Orb)). If one of the hosts tries to switch to another of one of these forms, one of the other two hosts will have to swap crystals. However, the element of the other form will stay the same as the element before. For example, if Crelatiso tried to form change from Mebium Slugger (Flame Variant) into Primitive Origium, the element would stay fire. Only through de-transformation can one of the Ultras swap the element they are currently using. - With Atolium Firebreaker NEO= * Quadruple Atolium Ray- Crelatiso, Alyaqua, Arcanctus, and the 'Aura of Godzilla X' fire the Atolium Ray. Powerful enough to destroy Dark Orb-Zagi in one hit. }} - Razan’s Gyro = * Quaisyorian Crystal Scanning: Like the other Gyros, Razan’s Gyro can scan R/B Crystals: ** Kaiju Summoning: A Quaisyorian Crystal based on a Kaiju allows Razan to summon the corresponding Kaiju. ** Transformation: Like the other Gyros, Razan’s Gyro allows him to transform into Dark Colossus. }} }} Category:Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Third Generation Ultras